Broken
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: what happens when Rin and sesshomaru break up and he finds her several months later with enough music talent to rival his own name in music? If anyone does not like the story, please stop reading it, as it will NOT be altered to another's liking. Thank You
1. Shattered

Rin sat in her room staring at a picture of her and Sesshomaru when they were a couple. They had been a couple since the 8th grade all the way up through graduation and halfway through college until he decided to drop out and pursue music. Rin could never forget that day even if her very soul depended on it.

 **I'm so glad you made time to see me**

 **How's life? Tell me how's the family?**

 **I haven't seen them in a while**

 **You've been good busier than ever**

 **We small talk, work and the weather**

 **Your guard is up and I know why**

 **Because the last time you saw me**

 **Is still burned in the back of your mind**

 **You gave me roses and I left them there to die**

Rin had last seen him when he dropped off roses for her, that was before he told her he thought they would be better apart than together, he wanted to travel and she would only be in his way. Rin would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry so she merely stood in silence and waited for him to leave, she then set the roses aside and let them wither and die before returning them to Sesshomaru with a note saying the roses are what are left of her love for him, nothing but death. Sesshomaru left the town a few days later.

 **So this is me swallowing my pride**

 **Standing in front of you saying Sorry for that night**

 **And I go back to December all the time**

 **It turns out freedom means nothing but missing you**

 **Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

 **I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right**

 **I'd go back to December all the time**

 **These days I haven't been sleeping**

 **Staying up playing back myself leaving**

 **When your birthday passed and I didn't call**

 **And I think about summer and all the beautiful times**

 **I watched you laughing from the passenger side**

 **Realized I loved you in the fall**

 **And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**

 **You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye**

Rin remembered that when his birthday showed up and he tried calling her, she ignored the call and never returned it, nor had she texted him. She made him feel as if he was dropped from her life with such ease, and she hated where that left her now.

 **So this is me swallowing my pride**

 **Standing in front of you saying Sorry for that night**

 **And I go back to December all the time**

 **It turns out freedom means nothing but missing you**

 **Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

 **I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right**

 **I'd go back to December all the time**

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile

So good to me so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably mindless dreaming

But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't

So if the chain is on your door I understand

 **But this is me swallowing my pride**

 **Standing in front of you saying Sorry for that night**

 **And I go back to December all the time…**

 **It turns out freedom means nothing but missing you**

 **Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

 **I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right**

 **I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

 **I go back to December all the time**

 **All the time**

Rin closed the book of the photo album with her and Sesshomaru's happy pictures, She missed him and she couldn't change that fact, but she could become something to show him she would not have been a burden to him. She set off to become something to make herself worthy.

 **Several Months Later**

Sesshomaru had been watching the news for upcoming artists, and one caught his eye, he didn't know why just that he loved her voice. He believed he knew her but he did not know where, the voice reminded him of Rin and he wondered how she was doing. He tried calling her again and was met only with her voicemail, he gave up trying a while ago but left her number in his phone.

 **I told myself today was going to be the day**

 **No more excuses cuz I knew exactly what to say**

 **Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday**

 **My mind erased and I let the moment slip away**

 **Another night got me sitting here all on my own**

 **Picking up the phone**

 **But I can't get passed the dial tone**

 **Racking my brain**

 **Going insane**

 **Again and again**

 **I can't keep going this way**

 **Crushed**

 **By the sweetest lips I've never kissed**

 **And your fingertips and the warmest touch that I've always missed**

 **Crushed**

 **By the softest hands I've never held**

 **Probably never tell**

 **You're the strongest love that I've ever felt**

 **Crushed**

 **That I haven't ever let you know**

 **How it always goes**

 **Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close**

 **And so I'm left**

 **Short of breath**

 **With that heavy feeling in my chest**

 **Baby I'm so crushed**

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw a small opening of her face and knew who she was, he smiled, so his Rin wished to pursue music to equal him did she? He would have to set something up to get them both in the same place so she couldn't run any longer. He set about making the one call he would need.

 **So I told myself Tomorrow's going to be the day**

 **And I keep on telling myself that I'm gonna find a way**

 **And I won't be afraid just like yesterday**

 **Won't walk away never gonna let another chance slip away**

 **Cuz I gotta know whichever way it's gonna go**

 **Rest my heart and soul**

 **Cuz there can never be no more**

 **Racking my brain**

 **Going insane**

 **Again and again**

 **I won't keep going this way**

 **Crushed**

 **By the sweetest lips I've never kissed**

 **And your fingertips and the warmest touch that I've always missed**

 **Crushed**

 **By the softest hands I've never held**

 **Probably never tell**

 **You're the strongest love that I've ever felt**

 **Crushed**

 **That I haven't ever let you know**

 **How it always goes**

 **Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close**

 **And so I'm left**

 **Short of breath**

 **With that heavy feeling in my chest**

 **Baby I'm so crushed**

 **Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do**

 **Gotta find a way to you, and I wanna stress that I always missed**

 **Crushed**

 **Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm gonna do**

 **Gotta find a way to you, strongest love that I've ever felt**

 **Crushed**

 **Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm gonna do**

 **Gotta find a way to you**

 **And so I'm left short of breath**

 **With that heavy feeling in my chest**

 **Baby I'm so**

 **Crushed**

As he watched her dance on the stage back home he was entranced by her movements, she had chosen dance to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart to move on, that would explain why he had been unable to reach her. He hung up the phone with a smile, that was his half-brother Imuyasha with news that Rin was scheduled to open for New Divide in a month, under the name Deidre. Sesshomaru looked up the name and was shocked to find the name meant broken, the name's origins stem from a woman named Deidre who died of a broken heart.

He and the band packed up and headed back for home to get ready for the concert, however for Sesshomaru, it held a much deeper yet vital plan to getting her back. He realized he should never have left her the way he did but he was prepared to make up for it, if she would allow it.


	2. Discovered

Rin stood before the audience at the concert, she was opening for New Divide….Sesshomaru's band. Rin knew it was only a matter of time before he found her, she only hoped it would not be until she was ready to face him. But destiny led her here and she wouldn't back down. As her group started in the music, she began to sing. She knew he was listening from the back and so she chose the song to relay everything she felt, hoping he would understand and do something about it.

 **Every word you're saying is a lie**

 **Run away my dear**

 **But every sign will say your heart is dead**

 **Bury all the memories**

 **Cover them with dirt**

 **Where's the love we once had**

 **Our destiny's unsure**

 **Why can't you see what we had**

 **Let the fire burn the ice**

 **Where's the love we once had**

 **Is it all a lie?**

 **And I still wonder**

 **Why heaven has died**

 **The skies are all falling**

 **I'm breathing but why**

 **In silence I hold on**

 **To you and I**

She started moving around the stage as he looked down, the words hitting him with the weight of solid steel. His actions hurt her far worse than anything else has, she felt as if she died and yet she was still breathing.

 **Closer to insanity**

 **Buries me alive**

 **Where's the life we once had**

 **It cannot be denied**

 **Why can't you see what we had**

 **Let the fire burn the ice**

 **Where's the love we once had**

 **Is it all a lie**

 **And I still wonder**

 **Why heaven has died**

 **The skies are all falling**

 **I'm breathing but why**

 **In silence I hold on**

 **To you and I**

 **You run away**

 **You hide away**

 **To the other side of the universe**

 **Where you're safe from all that hunts you down**

 **But the world has gone**

 **Where you belong**

 **And it feels to late so you're moving on**

 **Can you find your way back home**

 **And I still wonder**

 **Why heaven has died**

 **The skies are all falling**

 **I'm breathing but why**

 **In silence I hold on**

 **To you and I**

 **Every word you're saying….Is a lie**

Rin's voice slowly faded out as the audience all clapped and cheered her stage name. Rin waved and smiled at the crowd before moving behind the stage hearing the announcement that New Divide would be performing within a half hour. Rin made it to her room backstage and found that Sesshomaru was leaning against her door.

She walked by without a word, making it inside her room, she was not surprised when he followed her in and shut the door. "Rin, it has been a long time. Why have you not been answering my calls or texts? Are we nothing to each other anymore?

"I'm just a broken past Sesshomaru, nothing that you wished tied to you for the long haul of traveling and whoring around, I guess you got it all out with me didn't you? Is that all I was? Just some way to pass the time by amusement?" Rin snapped her gaze to meet his as she was faced with anger in his eyes. Sesshomaru grabbed her by her arms and slammed her into the wall harshly.

"Don't ever mention them words again Rin. I do not know where you got that idea from, but that is not what happened between us, you and I still have fire between us, granted I should not have left the way I did, but the past cannot be changed." He slowly released her only to have her hand descend on his face with enough force to snap his head sideways.

"Don't speak of the past Sesshomaru. Where were you when I was so broken I didn't want to eat, talk or even leave my room? Where were you when all I wanted was to sleep and dream of memories of you and I when we were happy?" Rin snapped, Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and for a moment Rin realized this is the side she wanted and never was allowed to see. "Where were you when I did not wish to be treated like a porcelain doll at your hands?"

Sesshomaru's hands slammed her onto the desk and whipped everything off as his lips crashed onto Rin's. His hands quickly shred her clothing as her own hands ripped apart his own, without leaving her lips he lifted her hips and slammed into her swallowing her cry. Sesshomaru's hands gripped her waist as he pounded into her body harder, marking her and claiming her s his once more.

Rin's hands slid along his chest before he growled and flipped her over and pressed her onto the desk by the back of her neck, holding her there as his hips thrust relentlessly. Rin gripped the desk edges tightly as her body spiraled towards something so intense she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, Just as she reached breaking point, Sesshomaru stopped moving, allowing the feel of frustration to fill her as her passion died down. Once her scent faded enough, he moved his hips in a rough circle, slowly building up the fire again.

Rin moaned softly as he lifted her hips to part her legs for deeper thrusts, he forced her leg onto the desk as his hand reached around her to flick her clit with a nail. Rin's cries filled his ears as he lowered his head and sank his canine teeth into her neck once again, marking her where his previous one started to fade. His hips thrust harder as his body pounded into her own driving her closer to completion.

Her pleas for more did not fall on deaf ears as he willingly gave her everything she sought, he pinched her clit roughly, sending her over the edge screaming his name as her release flowed endlessly through her, after several minutes Sesshomaru's hips stilled against hers with a gasp as she felt him spill everything he had inside her as he moved in tiny thrusts making sure to empty himself completely in her.

Rin felt herself being picked up and carried as Sesshomaru set her on the bed in her room. Rin looked at the desk and laughed, all that was left was a half destroyed desk, everything else was demolished in their passionate battle. Sesshomaru pushed her down gently as his lips ghosted over hers gently. Rin's hands slid up his body to grip his shoulders as he made his way between her thighs.

Sesshomaru lifted his hips gently and Rin gasped as she felt him fill her once again. She moaned softly as he rocked his hips against her in a gentle motion, Sesshomaru's hand slid down and gently massaged her clit in a slow circle. Rin moaned as she arched her hips against him, her lips capturing his in a passionate kiss.

The soft creak of the mattress forgotten when Sesshomaru rolled his hips making Rin whimper as she arched her back in pure ecstasy. Sesshomaru knew he was about to be disturbed so he gave Rin a hard thrust making her cry out in passion as the scent of the attendant faded away. Sesshomaru nuzzled Rin's neck as he moved faster, maintaining a gentle pace. Sesshomaru pulled Rin as he lay on his back leaving her on top.

Rin moved her hips back and forth as his hands steadied her gently. Rin made a swift turn of her hips smiling when a groan escaped his mouth, Rin repeated the motion and was rewarded with a pleasured gasp. Rin leaned down as she moved her hips back and forth harder making him slam deep within her each time. Sesshomaru captured her lips as they swallowed their moans. Rin teasingly slowed her hips and stopped when she felt him nearing his peak, he growled and flipped them both over so he regained the top as he thrust into her harder.

Rin felt his body pounding into hers and held onto him as he took her body onto a second journey that she had long forgotten in his absence. Rin screamed his name as her body was hurtled into a release so strong that Sesshomaru cursed and spent within her moments after she reached her peak. Sesshomaru moved to her side and pulled her into his embrace and smiled when her head curled into his neck as her leg slid onto his body in the familiarity they used to have.

"I love you Sesshomaru, I never stopped. I was just so hurt and broken that I felt abandoned and useless for a time." She explained, smiling when she felt his lips on her forehead. "There was never anyone else you know, not since you and not before you"

He smiled. "I know Rin, and believe it or not, I have not been with another since you. You were always on my mind and I was so frustrated when I couldn't reach you by call or text. I guess now I know why." He said as he lifted her hand to entwine their fingers, "I respect what you are trying to do Rin, but just make sure that you do something because YOU want to, not because you want to get back at someone." Rin smiled and watched as he left the bed and got up to get dressed. "I must Go, It is New Divide's turn to perform, when I come back, we will finish this Rin and I will not let you go a second time."

Rin smiled and watched him leave.


	3. Hidden Secrets Coming To Light

**A/N: WHEN READING THE PART ABOUT SKATING AND ON, LISTEN TO THE SONG WE'LL AWAKEN BY CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO.**

Sesshomaru walked out onto the stage with New Divide as they all took their settings, the music started as he counted the rhythm in perfect timing. He felt better than he had ever been since he left Rin when he pursued music in the first place.

 **I want to cut through my skin**

 **And pull you within**

 **My heart burns like the sun**

 **As our flesh becomes one**

 **In the darkness**

 **My heart aches at the sight of you**

 **Trembles and quakes within sight of you**

 **In the darkness**

 **Our bodies burning**

 **Tides are turning**

 **Somehow stopping time**

 **What is becoming of my heart and mind**

 **In the darkness**

 **All that you want from me**

 **Is all I have to give**

 **In the darkness**

 **Coming so easily**

 **Learning how to live**

 **In the darkness**

 **All that you want from me**

 **Is all I have to give**

 **In the darkness**

 **Coming so easily**

 **Learning how to live**

 **I will surrender my sin**

 **And give you control**

 **Make me a martyr for love**

 **Till the habits abide**

 **In the darkness**

 **My heart aches at the sight of you**

 **Trembles and quakes within sight of you**

 **In the darkness**

 **Our bodies burning**

 **Tides are turning**

 **Somehow stopping time**

 **What is becoming of my heart and mind**

 **In the darkness**

 **All that you want from me**

 **Is all I have to give**

 **In the darkness**

 **Coming so easily**

 **Learning how to live**

 **In the darkness**

 **All that you want from me**

 **Is all I have to give**

 **In the darkness**

 **Coming so easily**

 **Learning how to live**

Rin listened by the door in her robe as his voice carried down to her room, how many nights had she dreamed of his voice, singing a new song he thought up, or even groaning in the pleasure she could bring him. She had missed him too long and she could not allow their relationship ruin everything he was building, not until she could further her own name.

Sesshomaru was persistent and would take whatever he wished even if she was willing to give it or not. She sighed and as the song finished she got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt as she heard her name being called, the worker informed her Sesshomaru was expecting her on stage.

Rin walked to the stage yet hidden from view as he waved her out. As she walked out, Sesshomaru took her hand and held it tightly. "Let's give our fans a teamwork effort, a duet for the concert." Rin sighed and smiled at the crowd while glaring at him, she knew what he was doing and he had her cornered.

 **Fire with fire**

 **Fire with fire**

 **You had to open up that door**

 **It's never gonna be the way it was before**

 **So what do we fight for**

 **And do we always have to even up that score**

 **I don't know where we went wrong**

 **I don't know where we belong**

 **Tell me why we are so lost**

 **Will we decide which side we're on**

 **And now it's on we're fighting**

 **Fire with fire**

 **The flames are burning**

 **Higher and higher**

 **It always has to be**

 **An eye for an eye**

 **Justice remains the one**

 **And only desire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **You do to me like I do to you**

 **And I do to you like you do to me**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **There's a feeling deep inside**

 **It's way too hard to ever push aside**

 **It's all that's on your mind**

 **I wanna give in but I can't this time**

 **I don't know where we went wrong**

 **I don't know where we belong**

 **Tell me why we are so lost**

 **Will we decide which side we're on**

 **And now it's on we're fighting**

 **Fire with fire**

 **The flames are burning**

 **Higher and higher**

 **It always has to be**

 **An eye for an eye**

 **Justice remains the one**

 **And only desire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **You do to me like I do to you**

 **And I do to you like you do to me**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **You aren't backing down backing down**

 **And I ain't giving into you**

 **There's no more common ground common ground**

 **You broke the only golden rule**

 **Fire with fire**

 **Fire with fire**

 **Fire with fire**

 **Fire with fire**

 **And now it's on we're fighting**

 **Fire with fire**

 **The flames are burning**

 **Higher and higher**

 **It always has to be**

 **An eye for an eye**

 **Justice remains the one**

 **And only desire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **You do to me like I do to you**

 **And I do to you like you do to me**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **You do to me like I do to you**

 **And I do to you like you do to me**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **Fighting fire with fire**

 **Fire with fire**

Rin had not even noticed she was moving around under the heat of the lights until the song came to an end and she felt the unbearable heat from too much movement, as they took their bows and waves, they walked off the stage. "This changes nothing Sesshomaru. In fact I have something I need to do, so I will be taking my leave" Rin said as she grabbed her bag and left. Sesshomaru decided to follow her to see what she balanced her work life with in her personal life.

Following her to an ice rink, he starred wondering why she was there, getting out he made his way inside as music filled the area. Looking onto the ice he watched as Rin skated with perfection. 'She always did have grace and power. She should have pursued skating not music'

Rin skated in perfect timing, she performed twists and spinning jumps that Sesshomaru knew took a lot of energy and talent to accomplish, he could not help but feel she had chosen the wrong path in pursuing music. As she slowly ended her skating she looked up and noticed Sesshomaru, without a word she skated to the bench area and switched her skates to shoes. Looking up once more, she met his gaze.

"Why are you here? Skating is My personal time Sesshomaru and I don't like to be intruded on." She said as she pushed passed him to enter the locker room hoping to get privacy to gather her thoughts, however a lock sliding into place told her otherwise.

"Rin, why did you choose music? Is it because you wanted to chase after me? If that is the case you would have impressed me further by pursuing a skating career, face it, all that skin exposed that would have me crawling back in no time Rin." He said as he pinned her to the wall of the shower stall, his hand slid up under her skating outfit, the heat of his hand making Rin moan softly.

Sesshomaru met her lips with his as he slid the outfit off of her and tossed it aside as he pushed her upwards, his hips grinding into Rin. Rin moaned as she ground her hips into him harder relishing in the feel of him reacting to her movements, encouraging her to try something new. She pushed him away as she faced the shower, the water raining down on her body, his eyes tracing every water drop that caressed her skin.

She leaned in and pressed her hands along the wall, enticing him as she shot a look of pure lust over her shoulder. Sesshomaru grabbed her and pushed her front first against the wall as his hand parted her thighs, caressing the wet heat he found prepared for him. He cupped her heat and slowly moved his hand in a circle just to frustrate her, Rin whimpered as she tried to grind against his hand, frustrated when he pulled back and swiftly undid his pants and pushed them down.

"Patience Rin, I will give you what you seek." He whispered into her ear moments before he filled her hot core in one solid thrust that made Rin cry out his name. Sesshomaru kept his pace steady as he withdrew and delved deeper into her body, groaning at how she constricted around him in tiny tremors of anticipation.

He reached around and gently slid his thumb over one nipple before pinching it gently, Rin moaned as her flushed face leaned down in submission. Sesshomaru growled at the surrender and gripped her waist tightly, making sure she was held in place as he used longer and deeper strokes into her body, filling her with every angle.

Rin cried out as her release washed over her, its intensity seeming endless as she rode her release out, Sesshomaru pushed his hips against her as a gasp left his throat, his release spilling into her with everything he had. He placed a hand alongside hers on the wall as their panting filled the stall. Sesshomaru pulled from her body slowly and pulled his soaked pants on and refastened them. Rin stumbled out as she held onto the wall making her way to her bag, Sesshomaru steadied her as she pulled clean clothes out and dressed with his help.

"What did you do to me Sesshomaru? It is like I can't do anything without assistance." She said, Sesshomaru picked her up once she was dressed as her eyes felt sleepy. By the time she got to the car in his arms, she was asleep as he lay her in the back and drove her to his home.

He would explain things to her when she woke and had something to eat. He knew his mother would flip out that he claimed a human as his mate, but then again, maybe claiming Rin as a mate was not such a bad thing, as she knew him better than any demoness did. He sighed as he aced her in the bed and covered her, before climbing in himself and joining her in sleep.


	4. Past Revealed

Rin woke only to feel herself in Sesshomaru's embrace, a feeling she had longed for the entire time he was gone. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled, he always looked so peaceful to her when he slept and it was not too often he slept through the night. Rin remembered all the horrible nightmares he used to have and would sneak over to her room and crawl into her bed with her, Rin was a sense of security for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stirred lightly and looked down at her face and smiled, "Morning Rin." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before moving to get up. "I am going to go make breakfast, You stay in bed and I will bring it in" He said as he pulled on a pair of pants and left the room to cook breakfast. Rin lay back down and wondered what happened to him that made him so thoughtful, so concerned and loving.

Rin smelled the food just as he opened the door a half hour later with a complete breakfast and a small cup of flowers on one of the trays he wheeled in on the cart. "This tray is for you Rin" He picked up the t ray with the flowers and set it on her lap, leaning down to meet Rin's kiss of gratitude.

He grabbed his tray and climbed back into bed and covered up with one hand, setting the tray down he started eating his breakfast with Rin. "Sesshomaru what happened to you on your journey in music? You seem so different now, as if you went through things you shouldn't have." Rin asked, noticing Sesshomaru tense up, he set his fork down and moved the tray to the table before facing her.

"Rin, There were things that I saw that I wish I didn't, and I was glad you were not with me then. To witness what I did would have changed who you are, this bright, happy loving Rin that you are now would not exist if you were with me then. I have come to appreciate what life has to offer and I did it the hard way" Sesshomaru said hoping Rin would let it go, when she stared at him, he knew she was expecting more, so he told it all.

"When I first got to the new location, it was when you tried to call me every day and I refused to answer, because I was too hooked on drugs and while I experienced things with women, I never completed the act with them. You are the only one I have done that with Rin and the only one I will continue to do so with. The drugs started making me see things, such as death and despair, I knew I had to get away and so I did for a time but I always went back. It wasn't until I saw you on the television that changed my life."

Rin took his hand and kissed the back of it gently, smiling at his look of love in his eyes. Rin let him take her tray and set it on the floor before he turned back to her and allowed Rin to pull him into a deep kiss that left him laying her on her back as he slid on top of her, his kiss melding into hers. Rin moaned softly as his hand slid the sheet from her body to part her thighs,

Rin gasped as Sesshomaru slid his hand along her heat, teasingly brushing her clit with light strokes. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck before kissing his way down her throat to her breasts and slightly circled her nipple with his tongue before giving the other the same treatment. Rin's moans encouraged Sesshomaru to venture further down her body allowing his tongue to circle around her belly button, occasionally dipping into it and lightly sucking on the edges of it.

Rin's hands slid through his hair as his tongue delved into her heat, making her body arch off the bed with a cry. Sesshomaru's sensual torment on her body was driving Rin over the edge as he flicked her clit with his tongue before sucking on it gently. Just as Rin was about to reach her peak, he pulled back and moved up her body lifting her leg slightly lifting her hips for his descending ones as he slid within her body fully. Rin moaned out his name as he pulled his hips back and thrust deeper into her with a soft groan.

Rin's hand slid to his lower back as the other held the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss that she poured everything she had into. Sesshomaru heard her whispers of being there forever before he lost control, flipping her onto her hands and knees he shoved her down onto the mattress as his hands held her hips upwards for his frantic thrusts.

Rin's short cries spurring his thrusts harder as he drove into her like he was possessed. Rin whimpered as her release slammed into her, her hips moving with his as she rode it out. Sesshomaru gripped her hips, his own release reached as he groaned painfully, his hips shaking slightly as his short thrusts emptied his release into her. Rin moved to let him lay on the bed as she relaxed into his embrace, kissing his lips gently.

"I'm still here you know, I am not going anywhere. But the next time you pull this, I am going to kick your ass so hard you will wish you weren't beaten by a girl" She said as she felt his chest rumble with chuckles, his own hands threading through her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not leaving again Rin. I am here to stay, I swear it. When you wake later on, I will still be here. Get some sleep Rin." He kissed her to cut off her protest and before long she was asleep, Sesshomaru smiled before joining her in sleep to find out where they were when morning came.


	5. Rin's Gift To Sesshomaru

Song 1 – Express – Christina Aguilera

Song 2 – Show me how you burlesque – Christina Aguilera

 **Chapter 5**

Rin jerked awake from a nightmare she had not had since she was little. She looked behind her to find Sesshomaru gone. She sat up in a panic, 'HE PROMISED' she said as she shoved the sheets off and ran out of the room only to collide into Sesshomaru as he was coming back from the bathroom. "Whoa Rin calm down, what's wrong?" He asked as his hands grasped her arms gently.

Rin merely shook her head as she pulled back "Nothing, I am fine." She stood there in silence watching him as his eyes moved across every inch of her face trying to assure himself of that as he pulled her close in a tight embrace.

"Like hell you're ok Rin, unless flying out your room like a bat out of the Underworld absolutely naked is your style I would say you had a full blown panic attack. Come on, let's get you back to bed" he grabbed a robe from the wall outside the bathroom and pulled it around Rin securing it tightly. He guided her to the bed as he had always done in the past, his hand holding the nape of her neck which was a habit he adapted to as he would usually need to keep his hand there to make sure she kept up with his pace when they were younger.

He sat her down and kneeled before her as his hands gripped her waist. "Rin what happened? Was it the nightmare again? I thought those were gone…" He said as slid a hand up to tilt her face to meet his eyes. "Rin, Talk to me. I can't help you until you tell me"

Rin took his hand and played with his fingers much like when she was 8, she looked out the window at the bird sitting on her window ledge. "You were gone Sesshomaru, in my dream all that was left of you was a note saying you couldn't be bothered with me anymore and then as I went to go after you, Naraku showed up and attempted to force himself on me, and just as he was about to succeed I woke up." She said with obvious struggles of holding back tears.

Sesshomaru pulled her close as he hugged her tightly "That will never happen Rin. He will have to go through me first and I will kill him if he tries to hurt you." Sesshomaru kissed her deeply. "I know what you need Rin….Lets go to the club with Inuyasha and the others. Dancing always cleared your head Rin." Rin nodded and she stood to change while Sesshomaru made a call to his brother and father who owned and was the dj to the club. They agreed to inform the bouncers about Naraku.

Rin smiled as they walked into the club, she waved and was swarmed with hugs from Sango and Kagome. "Hey guys, I know it's been a while, wanna dance and show off to our guys?" Rin asked and was pulled by the two to the dance floor as their guys watched, Inuyasha from the dj area and Sesshomaru with Miroku at the tables.

 **It's a cold and crazy world that's raging outside**

 **Well baby me and all my girls are bringing on the fire**

 **Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest**

 **It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, It's burlesque**

Rin and the others started dancing while Rin's eyes were glued to Sesshomaru, she smirked as she slowly sank to the ground and shifted her hips seductively working her way back upwards, loving the way his hands gripped the table tightly. Rin knew he would have a hard time restraining himself from her moves.

Rin smiled as she finished one song and the next one was played courtesy of Inuyasha loving to make his brother squirm. Rin shifted her hips side to side slightly as she exposed her thigh due to the slit in her skirt.

 **Underneath the city lights**

 **There is a world few know about**

 **Where rules don't apply, no**

 **And you can't keep a good girl down**

 **She comes through the club looking for a good time**

 **Gonna make that shake that money on a dime**

 **Don't need a sugga daddy she can work it just fine**

 **Up on the table she'll be dancing all night**

Rin was so into the dance she had long forgotten Sango and Kagome were with her as she felt them dance around her the way they used to as teenagers out of high school. She lost herself in abandon as she let the music control her.

 **Babydoll just come to life**

 **Under the spotlight**

 **All the girls wanna fall in line**

 **We say**

 **He-eh-eh-hey**

 **Here come the ladies bout to give a little show**

 **He-eh-eh-hey**

 **Here go the boys gotta show a little more**

Rin's gaze looked up to the table to find Sesshomaru gone, she looked around moments before she felt his aura wash over her as his hands grasped her waist possessively. Rin smirked, her favorite part of the song was coming up and he was in perfect range for the full effects, Sango and Kagome laughed and moved back as they knew what was coming up.

 **Hit it up, get it up won't let you rest**

 **Hit it up get it up this is not a test**

 **Hit it up get it up gotta give me your best**

 **So get your ass up show me how you burlesque**

 **A little bit naughty it's a little bit nice**

 **She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice**

 **Shimmy shimmy strut strut**

 **Give a little what what**

 **Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night**

As Rin sank to the ground, she ground lightly into him, relishing in the feel of his hands tightening slightly, as she pushed back into him on her way back up he lost control. Grabbing Rin's hand he led her to the back of the club where everyone was busy getting what they came to the club for. He pushed Rin into the shadowed corner hidden from everyone's view as he lifted her skirt, the heat of his hand making Rin moan in anticipation, this was the reason she prepared a surprise for him.

Sesshomaru's hands parted her thighs with a growl upon discovery of lack of panties. He swiftly undid his pants and lifting her leg he slid within her with a barely concealed groan. Rin whimpered at his slow pace as she rolled her hips making Sesshomaru nip her ear gently. "Hold onto the railing Rin" he whispered into her ear, Rin quickly complied as she gripped the railing in her hand. Sesshomaru sank his teeth into her neck to hold her in place so she would not hurt herself as he thrust harder into her.

Rin's cries encouraging him to lift her slightly for deeper thrusts as his body shoved her into the railing harshly. His growls making Rin's heat grow slicker as she was more aroused by his actions, just as she was about to reach her peak Sesshomaru stopped and withdrew from her. Rin turned around to ask what he was doing when she found herself pushed backwards onto a table in the back. Sesshomaru parted her thighs with ease as his tongue shot straight for her clit. Rin's moans filled the air as his sensual onslaught continued, he flicked her clit lightly with his tongue as his lips sucked it into his hot mouth.

Rin could not deny it, no matter how many times Kagome would tell her that it was embarrassing, Rin would admit anytime that the sounds of Sesshomaru feasting on her sensually like this was a huge erotic turn on to her. Sesshomaru gave loud plunge into her heat with his tongue as Rin cried out into the abandoned back room. Sesshomaru slid up her body as he lifted her leg and slid into her heat, stilling his hips as Rin rode her release out.

Once Rin came down from her peak, Sesshomaru pulled back and slammed back in, Rin released a small whimper as her hands gripped his arms tightly. Sesshomaru noticed all the paperwork on the table and he wanted his bitch laying down, without hesitation he whipped the paperwork off and forced her down on her back as he thrust harder into her, relishing in the cries he elicited from her.

Sesshomaru heard someone in the back as he turned and glared at the boy, his eyes burning a bright red at the thought of interruption, the boy fled immediately upon witnessing what he was disturbing. Sesshomaru leaned down and licked her neck gently as his thrusts increased in pace. Rin's body tightened around him once more as his teeth sank into her deeply, his aura fusing with hers as a crescent moon formed on her neck.

Sesshomaru whined painfully at the thought of not reaching his own release, Rin's eyes met his as she rolled her hips swiftly, working the muscles that were gripping Sesshomaru tightly as he thrust into her he whimpered as his own release spilled into Rin in shirt bursts, his hips thrusting to ensure he emptied everything into her. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Rin's lips melded to his easily as she allowed him to pick her up and using his power, he got them home without facing anyone. He laid her down in bed and covered her up with the sheets before climbing in himself. "Rin, you are pupped. It is a boy." She smiled.

"I Hope It is a full youkai Sesshomaru. I know how you feel about hanyou." Rin stated only to be met with his lips silencing her. Rin melted into the kiss as his hands caressed her stomach where the pup would grow.

"No, you have helped me face that part of me, I no longer hate hanyou and I would welcome any child with you Rin, I was meant to belong to you and you alone. Always" He kissed her forehead and they fell into sleep.


	6. Rin's Lullaby

Rin had given birth to her pups months previously and she still could not get over how beautiful her son was, she would constantly pick him up and play with his hair and kiss him on the forehead. As of late, Rin's favorite thing to do was sing to him the same song that was sung to her. She had named him Hitoshi because even when he was born he was never a fussy baby, he was even tempered and hardly ever angry.

 **Beautiful child**

 **Beautiful child**

 **You are a beautiful child**

 **And I am a fool once more**

 **You fell in love when I was only 10**

 **The years disappeared**

 **Much has gone by since then**

 **I bite my lip, can you send me away**

 **You touch**

 **I have no choice**

 **I had to stay**

 **Sleepless child**

 **There is so little time**

 **Your eyes say yes**

 **But you don't say yes**

 **I wish that you were mine**

Rin sat in the chair as she stared into her son's eyes watching as he smiled at her and played with her hair while Sesshomaru stood leaning against the doorway at the sight of his mate playing with their son and singing.

 **You say it will be harder in the morning**

 **I wait for you to say just go**

 **Your hands held mine so few hours**

 **And I am not a child anymore**

 **I'm not a child anymore**

 **I'm tall enough to reach for the stars**

 **I'm old enough**

 **To love you from afar**

 **Too trusting….Yes**

 **But then women usually are**

 **I'm not a child anymore**

 **No I'm not a child, oh no**

 **Tall enough to reach for the stars**

 **I will do**

 **As I'm told**

 **Even if I'll never hold you again**

 **I never hold you again**

She smiled as Hitoshi yawned and fell asleep within moments, she carefully placed him in the crib and covered him up, cocooning him tightly. She leaned in and kissed his forehead before turning and dimming the light. Sesshomaru laid his hand on her lower back and turned to follow her out, shutting the door half way before following Rin to their room. "Some things never change Rin. You still sing" he stated with a chuckle as they dressed for bed.

Rin smiled and kissed her mate on the cheek. "You stopped singing so someone has to teach our son where his good voice comes from when he gets older" she said with a laugh, Sesshomaru pulled her close to him as they lay in bed, he kissed her on the cheek gently as the two fell asleep.

 **Author Note: I Know it is short, but it is meant to be that way for a reason. I skipped the birthing scene because it is kinda messy and I would prefer not to go that route. So I will make the next chapter longer as soon as it is completed**


	7. Weekend Of Rutting Part 1

Sesshomaru had been unable to keep his hands off Rin since he discovered she had youkai in her blood and went into heat, which explained why some nights she was all over him. Rin had been trying to distract herself from the uncomfortable feelings that she had for her mate while with their son. Oftentimes she had to make Sesshomaru leave the room as he was tempted to take her in front of their son.

Rin walked into the bedroom after having taken a shower to clean up from a morning of cleaning the house only to find Sesshomaru appeared deep in thought. Turning her head she found he was watching something that embarrassed her to death. "Sesshomaru why is it when I ask you not to watch that filth you do it anyway?" she asked. Sesshomaru shut it off and grabbed Rin pulling her beneath his body as his lips claimed hers immediately.

"Because I know it riles you up Rin and makes the heat cycle in you fan further" he chuckled as his hips rolled into hers. Rin moaned and shifted her hips against his as she tried to ease the ache within her, Sesshomaru grasped her hips and pulled her harder against his body as he rolled her hips faster, relishing in the pleas he caused to fall from his mate's mouth.

Sesshomaru lowered her hips and slid his hand up her night dress and slid his fingers along her damp panties, pressing along her core making Rin arch her back. Sesshomaru's hand slid under the side of her panties to caress the heat that called him to ease, slipping a finger inside of her, Rin cried out at the frustrating slowness.

Sesshomaru's lips claimed Rin's once more as he moved allowing Rin to slide on top of him, Rin moaned softly as his hands slid along her back under her panties to lightly caress her heat. Rin's hands reached between them to lightly stroke his hardening arousal teasingly as he groaned into her kiss. Rin slid down to pull his boxers down, as she pulled his arousal out before slowly sliding her mouth over the tip.

Sesshomaru felt her tongue caress the tip and immediately pulled her up to remove her night dress before she returned to sliding him back and forth in her mouth, alternately swirling her tongue along the tip of him. Sesshomaru groaned as his hands grasped her hair lightly. Sesshomaru arched his hips into her, pushing himself deeper into her mouth as Rin's mouth created a tighter suction.

Sesshomaru pulled her up and flipped them over as he discarded his boxers completely and pulling her panties down as he caressed her clit with his tongue. Sesshomaru thrust his tongue into her as Rin moaned and arched up off the bed meeting his tongue each time, Sesshomaru groaned as he slid up her body and lifted her leg to wrap around his hip as he slid within her.

Rin moaned as her hands grasped his back, his hips immediately thrusting fast, Rin whimpered as he rolled his hips against hers while forcing her hips to move with his. Sesshomaru ran his hands along her body as he slowly moved his hips back and forth, allowing the ache to fade, he leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss as his hips moved harder then slower, teasing Rin to frustration.

Sesshomaru rolled his hips against Rin hard and fast working her towards an intense release before he pulled from her and moved pulling her on top of him. Rin slid back onto his body as he held her hips still while he pounded into her from beneath her. Rin moaned and moved her hips in rhythm with his movements. Sesshomaru stopped his hips so Rin could move her hips back and forth on her mate's arousal.

Sesshomaru grasped her waist and moved her hips faster as he thrust into her body deeper. Rin leaned down and caught his lips with hers as she held onto his shoulders while he pounded harder from beneath her. Rin moved her hips faster along his arousal as he groaned into her mouth softly. Sesshomaru pushed upwards so he was sitting up as he slid Rin off him so he could turn her onto her hands and knees.

Sesshomaru slid his hand along her hot core as he flicked her clit with his thumb before grabbing her hair gently and pulling her head back as his lips caressed the mark on her neck. Sesshomaru lifted her leg slightly and slid inside of her heat slowly. Rin whimpered as her hips moved gently, Sesshomaru slapped her left butt cheek before growling. "Did I say to move Rin? This Sesshomaru has not said you could" He said as he thrust hard into her making her hips falter.

Rin forced her hips to remain still as his own hips worked back and forth, thrusting himself deeper into her. As he felt her release approaching he leaned down and nipped her ear, before whispering into her ear. "Move Rin. Rock your hips back and forth"

Rin undulated her hips immediately as he held her waist with his hands, teeth holding her neck still as he thrust harder and faster, taking Rin on a wild intense ride she would never forget. Rin felt her release slowly building before she felt his hands flicking over her clit back and forth quickly, pinching it on occasion. Rin whimpered as her hands fisted the sheets while her release flooded her body in intense waves that seemed to go on and on.

Sesshomaru thrust a few more times as his hips pushed as far as he could, emptying inside of her as his teeth sank in deeper with a possessive growl. He moved to the side of her and pulled her into his embrace as he kissed her gently. He leaned up on his arm as he stared into her eyes. "So beautiful Rin."

She smiled and pulled him down for a gentle kiss as her hands threaded into his hair. "I love you Sesshomaru. Always, you and our son. Nothing will ever top the love I have for you and our family." She whispered as he kissed her one final time.

"Get some sleep, I will be taking Hitoshi today so you may rest. My father has been wanting to see him like crazy and Izayoi wishes to spoil him as a grandmother is allowed to" he said with a chuckle and smiled when he glanced back after dressing to see she was asleep already. After writing a swift note that he was taking Hitoshi to see his father and Izayoi, he dressed Hitoshi and took him to see his father and step-mother for the weekend.

Sesshomaru smiled as he looked in the box that was seated on the front seat. Rin was in for quite a weekend indeed. Sesshomaru opened the box to retrieve the list of items to make sure all was present as he named them off while checking…."massage oils, feather, ribbed vibrator, edible panties, body chocolate, cherries…Good all here." He placed everything back and started the car. "Now to pick up the whipped cream and the bag of ice."

He arrived back within a few hours as he walked in to see Rin reclined on the couch. One leg up while her hand teasingly massaged her heat. Sesshomaru placed everything on the table and grabbed her wrist making her look at him. "You're back finally?" she asked panting slightly. Sesshomaru smirked before blindfolding her.

"No peeking Rin. This weekend is a gift for you since we have had so little alone time together for the last few months." He laid her on the couch as he set about setting the table up for her massage. Once he had the towel set and the oils placed on the side table, he picked her up and placed her on the table. He opened the oil and poured some in his hand as he rubbed them together.

He started with her breasts, massaging the area around her nipples as she moaned softly. Sesshomaru pinched her nipples gently before massaging her stomach, taking special care to massage around her belly button more slowly as that was her erotic zone. Rin's breathing grew harsh as her moans increased as he gently dipped a finger into her belly button making her whimper.

Sesshomaru continued down her legs working his way to her ankles and back up her thighs. He massaged up to her inner thigh and slowly moved back down, fanning her heat further. Sesshomaru knew how their heat worked, she would not leave it until she was pupped and he fully intended to get her pupped on the last night of their alone time. He would take advantage of this since they would not be having any time for a long while.

He massaged her inner thigh as she shifted her legs to part them, Sesshomaru lightly caressed the folds of her heat. "Is this what you wish Rin?" he whispered, smirking when she shook her head no. "You may show this Sesshomaru what you wish." Rin's hand gripped his wrist and moved his hand back and forth along her heat as she pushed his fingers inside of her. Sesshomaru thrust his fingers harder and faster making her moan louder.

Sesshomaru flipped her over as he led her to the couch and had her climb onto it so that the top half of her body was resting on the arm rest of the couch. Sesshomaru pulled her legs back so she was lying on the couch fully. He slid on top of her from behind and lifted her hips slightly as he rocked his arousal along her center, Rin whimpered softly. Sesshomaru moved her leg further out as he slid inside of her in one hard fast thrust. The loud slap of their bodies colliding made Rin gasp as she felt an intense feeling shoot throughout her body immediately.

Sesshomaru lifted his hips only to slam them back down as he rutted with her. Rin experienced the rut only once, which was their first time when he had lost control, Rin knew he was in full control this time as she let go and enjoyed the experience. His body slapped against hers repeatedly as Rin pushed her face into the arm rest of the couch to muffle her cries.

Sesshomaru pulled her head back with a frustrated growl. "Your alpha wants to hear his bitch's pleasure Rin. You will NOT deny me this." He growled as he slammed against her harder. Rin's body was swiftly reaching her release as her cries spilled from her mouth in rapid chants. He forced her to meet his gaze, "Who do you belong to Rin? Who is your alpha?" He growled.

Rin whimpered before she cried out that he was her alpha and lord. Sesshomaru shoved his hips faster, pounding into her with barely concealed control as she was hurtled into her release, crying when it wouldn't end. Sesshomaru aided her in riding it out as he kept a steady pace of thrusting, riding out his own unending release that spread throughout them in waves as if they were bound by spirit to experience the same release.

Rin whimpered as the waves fanned continuously. Sesshomaru rocked his hips further as he pulled back and turned her over to lay on her back. "I'll take care of it Rin, just relax and enjoy." He parted her thighs and slowly trailed his tongue along her clit before pulling it into his mouth as Rin felt her release coming to an end. Sesshomaru moved up her body as he licked his lips, and kissed her gently. "later on, I get to try something else on you. Rest, you are going to need it." Rin smiled and within moments she was asleep. When Rin next woke, she noticed it was 3 in the afternoon and Sesshomaru was reading over papers. He looked up and smiled as she felt her cheeks flush in heat from her aroused reaction to his predatory glance.

Sesshomaru took four pieces of cloth, a feather and a vibrator from the box. He tied her arms and legs to the bed posts as he lightly traced the feather around her nipples and down her body to move around her belly button. Rin moaned as he slowly caressed that area that surrounded her button. Sesshomaru moved down and lightly brushed the bare folds of her heated center with the feather, making her body arch off the bed.

"This is our little weekend Rin. My gift to you is the pleasure you shall experience at my hands mate." He whispered as he parted her folds to brush the feather along her clit, making her moan in frustration. When he had discovered when she was close, he removed the feather and placed it on the table before grabbing the vibrator and putting it on the bed. He placed his fingers along her folds and opened them before closing them with a pinch, teasing her body yet not enough to make her reach her release.

He turned the vibrator on low as he pushed it into her body, loving how she squirmed in pleasure. He moved the vibrator faster as the setting increased to high, the ribbed style rubbing the inner walls of Rin's heated center. She begged her mate to claim her which he denied and teased her further. He flicked her clit with his tongue as the vibrations added extra pleasure as she whimpered. Sesshomaru finally removed the vibrator and shut it off before tossing it off the bed and mounting his mate swiftly thrusting into her body.

Rin moaned as his thrusts were brutal, yet she loved it when he rutted with her. It added that hint of danger that enticed her from the moment she met him. Sesshomaru groaned as he felt her body shudder and reach its release as his own was close behind. He growled her name and sank his teeth into her mate mark to further claim his mate and ensure his mark remained as potent as possible. They still had 2 days left of the weekend and he wanted to wait until the last night to pup his mate.

Rin moaned in contentment as he released her from the ties and cradled her close. "2 days Rin. I know it is hard to take when the heat cycle is unbearable and each time I bring you to climax without pupping you, the cycle gets stronger and harder to bear. I only ask for 2 days because I promise you, you will be pupped on the last night Rin" She nodded and kissed him gently.

"Are you going to rut me on the last night? I want it harder and harder each time Sesshomaru. Pretty soon I am going to want you to rut me through the walls from sheer force of our mating." She said with a chuckle. Sesshomaru laughed as he caressed her sides lovingly.

"If you wish for me to be brutal and unleash my demonic side, so be it. But you better shift into your own form to deal with the consequences of your choice Rin. Because if I go dog demon form, I can guarantee you, I will not stop until I have pupped you, if you release before pupped, I will force your body to reach it again and again until you are pupped" Rin laughed and agreed it was what she wanted. Sesshomaru and Rin fell asleep to rest for the next day's activities.

Author Note: I promised a longer chapter, here it is. I also added mostly lemon and the next chapter will have just as much. The next one involves syrup, cherries and some whipped cream, possibly a shower scene and maybe even a hot tub scene


	8. Weekend Of Rutting Part 2

This chapter is best read when hearing 3 songs.

On top of you – Enrique Iglesias

Grippin – Sean Garrett feat Ludacris

Breathe – Faith Hill

Rin was reading her favorite book as she sat on the chair, legs tucked underneath her body as she was perched on the window seat across from Sesshomaru. She had known that he planned to pup her, she just wasn't sure how he was going to handle a possible hanyou. Their first born was full somehow and she did not know how. Her reading was interrupted when Sesshomaru put her book down and took her hand and pulled her to their bedroom.

The moment they were in his face nuzzled her neck as his hands made short work of her clothing. His own were discarded shortly after that as he pushed her onto the bed gently. He shook the can of whipped cream and sprayed the cream on her nipples, her belly button, and made a bikini bottom as he carefully arranged the cream between her thighs.

He took the chocolate syrup and placed a small amount around the cream on her nipples, around the cream on her belly button, and he placed intricate swirls along the bikini cream. He then proceeded to place a cherry on each nipple, on her belly button and the final one he placed the stem in his mouth as the cherry dangled from the stem. Leaning forward, Rin took the cherry and bit it while she pulled it off the stem as she chewed the fruit slowly.

Sesshomaru slid his mouth down her throat as he slowly slid his tongue around her breast, eating the cherry first, his eyes meeting hers the entire time, relishing her labored breathing. He then swirled his tongue around her breast to lick off the syrup before sliding the nipple area into his mouth to suck off the cream as his tongue flicked her nipple. He released that one to give the other one the same treatment as Rin gave a soft moan.

He slid down her slim body where his pup would be taking in life and nourishment as he carefully ate the cherry off her belly button. Giving the area the same slow treatment as he had her breasts, his tongue delved in and swirled around the inside of her belly button as he sucked the cream out of her button. He smirked as his hands caressed her sides lightly as he took his time looking at the final piece of his sumptuous dessert, Rin felt her face flush in such a manner that had nothing to do with the temperature.

Sesshomaru started with the waist line of the cream and slowly licked it off of her one row at a time. He felt Rin's hips push upwards as his tongue slid along her folds as he held her waist down, pushing his tongue deeper into her body. Satisfied when he had cleaned all the cream off her, he placed an ice cube into his mouth and swished it around letting it melt as his hands caressed her wet heat slowly.

Once the ice melted, he parted her folds and immediately pulled her clit into his ice cold mouth, his arousal growing unbearable at her cry of pleasure. His cold tongue flicked her clit back and forth before circling it slowly and alternating it with sucking on it. Rin moaned as her hands threaded through his hair. Sesshomaru moved up her body and met her lips with his own as he lifted his hips and slid within her eager body.

Rin moaned at the feeling of fullness and completion, Sesshomaru's hands gripped her waist as he sat upwards and moved her hips up and down on his arousal slowly. Rin's hands came to rest on his legs carelessly as she whimpered, Sesshomaru placed one hand on her pelvis as his thumb massaged her clit with each move she made with her hips. Rin moaned as she arched her hips faster into her mate as his hand moved faster.

Sesshomaru pulled her up and claiming her lips in a heated kiss as she rode him harder, forcing him down on his back. Sesshomaru groaned at her aggression as she dug her nails into his shoulders, her hips moving faster as she ground harder onto him. Sesshomaru gripped her waist once more as he moved her hips faster while he thrust upwards from beneath her.

Rin lifted her head with a cry as Sesshomaru felt her release flow through her, his own spilling into her as he refrained from biting her and pupping her. Sesshomaru lifted Rin and carried her to the bathroom as he set the shower, He placed her inside before stepping in behind her and shutting the shower door. Rin took the cloth and after placing soap on it, she ran it along his arms before moving to his chest. She had taken great care to wash his chest before moving down as her hand slid along his arousal.

Sesshomaru groaned as his hands caged her to the shower wall, burying his face in her neck as her hands swiftly worked him to release. Sesshomaru knocked her hand aside and lifted her by the waist and sheathed himself within her as they both cried out. She rocked her hips as he thrust into her faster. Rin's legs wrapped around his waist as her arms held onto his shoulders, her cries filling his ears as he thrust harder. Rin felt herself be set down and turned as he pressed her into the wall before placing her foot on the item stand and sliding within her as his hands gripped her waist.

Sesshomaru growled as he felt himself lose control briefly, fighting to maintain it. He had at least one more round before he could pup her, Rin cried into her arm as she was hurtled into a release, Sesshomaru nipping her ear as his own was reached. He turned the shower off and wrapped her in a towel as he wrapped one around his waist. He walked with her back to the room as he laid her down on the bed. He put a robe on and kissed her lightly informing her he would be back.

Rin did not know how long he was gone for when he finally returned as he grabbed dry towels and a concealed waterproof toy as he walked with her to a hot tub. Rin smiled as she met his eyes, she kept telling him she wanted one. He took her robe off and draped it on the bench as his own followed. They stepped in as she sat down on the edge. Sesshomaru slid his hand along her thigh as he claimed her lips in a long searing kiss.

Rin moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck, so lost in thought she had not noticed what he was doing. Sesshomaru flipped the toy on low and placed it in the water before sliding it into her heat, Rin gasped as she felt vibration between her thighs while he took the chance of distraction and slid his tongue into her mouth to coax hers out. Rin moaned as she moved her hips, undulating them in the water. Sesshomaru turned the toy on high as he moved it back and forth faster, working her frustration up.

He noticed she whimpered when he removed the toy and smirked, He moved between her thighs as he moved her hips along his arousal, forcing her to whimper as she begged him to not tease her, Sesshomaru nipped his mark on her neck as he slid within her fully. This time he would pup her and she would leave her heat cycle. Sesshomaru moved his hips faster as he steadily worked her body to a slow release, as she whimpered ready to tumble over the edge, he slid out of her body and turned her so she was leaning over the edge of the tub, gripping the edge tightly.

Sesshomaru parted her thighs and slammed back into her as his hips never faltered in their pace, Rin's cries spurred him to move faster as his hands gripped her waist and pulled her back to meet his thrusts, as Rin cried out, riding out her release, Sesshomaru leaned down and sank his teeth into her mark, allowing his eyes to bleed red, triggering Rin's youkai form and immediately shifting to the change. Sesshomaru's teeth sank into her neck harder now that they were in their true form as his hips thrust harder.

Their true forms were smaller than their larger forms as they were in a small space, Sesshomaru's growls muffled by Rin's fur as he thrust rapidly while Rin whined softly, her own hips rocking with her Alpha mate's in ecstasy. Rin yelped as a second release coursed through her body as Sesshomaru whined before spilling his release inside of her, shoving his hips forward to ensure a stronger chance of pupping.

As their release faded out, they slowly changed back to their human form as Rin rested her head on his chest, his arms around her as he kissed her forehead. He picked her up and carried her back to bed and covered her. The scent already changing to inform him of her new status of expecting mother, the following morning, she would be normal without her heat cycle.

Sesshomaru smiled as he climbed in beside her, he would pick up their son in the morning as Rin would have surely missed him during their weekend of rutting. Rin's body only allowed the heat cycle when her body was ready to be pupped and Sesshomaru never pushed her for anything sooner, he loved her regardless of how often they mated. He turned the light off and fell asleep.


	9. One Mistake

A/N: The story will skip a few months as he is really good at covering his tracks lol. Sesshomaru is devious in this

Chapter 9

Rin knew she just had to get out of the apartment. She knew for weeks that Sesshomaru had his own place, he said it was only for nights he worked late, "Yea, worked real hard on the mistress I see" She said to herself as she got behind the wheel of the corvette and sped off onto the deserted street. She had left a note with the pictures and engagement ring.

She turned the music on as her mp3 started playing. Starting with her favorite song that she always knew would remind her of their tumultuous relationship. She sped up faster as her mind was wrapped up in images of the pictures and what she witnessed at the apartment.

 _I am the waiting one it seems_

 _Days grow somber quickly_

 _Now how the quite is release_

 _And I feel so lonely_

 _How did you think I would feel_

 _Throw me aside again_

 _How did you think I would feel_

 _I won't let you hurt me again_

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **She had just come home to find an envelope under the door, opening the envelope she dropped the contents as images of Sesshomaru in lurid displays of behavior were displayed in the images. She grabbed the keys along with the images and after putting them back she drove to his apartment, upon reaching the penthouse suite, she dropped the envelope on the table when a sound caught her attention.**_

 _ **She walked through the empty room and when she reached his bedroom she felt tears well up. There, rutting in his bed was Sesshomaru with the easiest demoness there was, Kagura. Rin knew he would catch her if she stayed, so she took her ring off and dropped it on the table before taking off**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _I'm nothing to you I can see_

 _Just walk away from me_

 _I'm torn up but I can't believe_

 _You sat there and watched me bleed_

 _She was the one thing I believed_

 _That I needed to hold me_

 _Still I can smell her, hear her breath_

 _Feel her body beside me_

Rin wiped the tears, the man she loved and the woman she felt was her best friend, in bed together. Kagura knew Sesshomaru was hers, and he knew he was about to marry her…but Rin now knew she was in his way of a powerful alliance that Kagura could provide his heir for. She lowered one hand to lay on her stomach. She was so excited when she discovered that morning and was in such a rush to share the news.

 _How long I've waited, waited for you_

 _To come back to hhold me_

 _What should I what should I_

 _What should I do_

 _When I feel so lonely_

 _How could you do this to me_

 _Betrayed by my closest friend_

 _How could you do this to me_

 _I won't let you hurt me again_

 _I'm nothing to you I can see_

 _Just walk away from me_

 _I'm torn up but I can't believe_

 _You sat there and watched me bleed_

 _What should I_

 _What should I do_

 _Oh how long I have waited_

 _What can I_

 _What Can I Do_

 _When I feel so lonely_

Rin knew she left the envelope with the test results on their home table and he would see it, but she didn't care, she would be long gone and away from his ways. She knew he would show who he truly was eventually, she just didn't expect it to hurt so much.

 _How did you think I would feel_

 _Throw me aside again_

 _How did you think I would feel_

 _I won't let you hurt me again_

 _I'm nothing to you I can see_

 _Just walk away from me_

 _I'm torn up but I can't believe_

 _You sat there and watched me bleed_

 _How could you do this to me_

 _Betrayed by my closest friend_

 _How could you do this to me_

 _I won't let you hurt me again_

 _I am the waiting one it seems….._

Rin closed her eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks, she didn't even notice the bridge siding as she drove off of it and down the sides of the ravine, the car turning and rolling as her cries filled the air. Her last thought was an apology to her child for not paying attention

Rin was rushed to the hospital as Izayoi was contacted, she and Inutaisho rushing as swiftly as possible. Inuyasha right behind them as he called Kagome about Rin, They arrived as the nurse told them she was still in operation. They all sat in the waiting room as Inutaiso got up to go get drinks for everyone. He tried to call Sesshomaru but as usual his phone went to voicemail.

He finally sent a text, closing his phone he collected the drinks and headed back to the waiting room for the nurse. He only hoped Sesshomaru would read the text, if his phone was even on.

Sesshomaru woke as his phone beeped, he grabbed the phone and frowned, a missed call from his father and a text. He opened the text and read it almost dropping the phone at its contents.

 **To: Sesshomaru**

 **From: Father**

 **Message: You need to get to the hospital immediately, Rin was involved in an accident and her vehicle went over the bridge, the nurses can't say anything yet, but they are fairly certain the pups won't survive. Where are you?**

Sesshomaru quickly got dressed and ran into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water as an envelope caught his attention. He opened the package and noticed Rin's ring on the table taped to one word, _LIAR._ He fanned the images and cursed at the images. He knew from the start getting involved with Kagura was a mistake, he blamed himself, he had a deal with her. One full youkai pup and she walked away and left them alone. He should have explained to Rin he needed a full youkai heir maybe she would still be alive at home.

He got in his car and drove to the hospital arriving in minutes. He set the alarm and ran in to find the rest of his family there, Kagome stood and before he could blink her hand collided with his face, snapping his head sideways from the impact. "How could you Sesshomaru? Kagura of all people! Rin was pregnant with TWO Male Heirs, Full blooded like YOU wanted" She said as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru looked down as her words sank in, he knew she was right. He walked to Izayoi and sat down, "Such a sweet girl Sesshomaru, why?" She asked, her hand taking his gently as she knew guilt would eat him from the inside. Sesshomaru sat while everyone else fell asleep in their chairs. He couldn't sleep, seeing the nurse walking down he stood and rushed out after her.

"Please, my fiancé how is she? Rin Karuma is her name, she was involved in an accident" He stated as his grip on the nurse's arm loosened. He knew her last name meant karma, and Rin had a bad streak of it and now he understood why. The nurse flipped through the sheets on the clipboard.

"It seems Dr. Jinenji has stabilized her enough to put her into observation, she seems to be alright but we need to make sure everything is functioning normally. The two pups seem to have shielded their mother and themselves from further harm." The nurse stated before walking away to drop the clipboard at the desk. Sesshomaru stood there as Dr. Jinenji motioned for him to follow to his office, once there, he closed the door.

"Mr. Taisho, I won't lie, her injuries did seem….life threatening to herself and the pups, but somehow the damage was not as severe as they would have been had she not been expecting the pups. You can thank them for the safety and the life of both your fiancé and your little ones." He handed Sesshomaru an x-ray of her stomach which showed not only her insides at normal rate, but also the health of his pups at full capacity.

"I trust I do not need to inform you to take better care and to…shall we say, drop the other nuisance" At Sesshomaru's look, he chuckled. "Oh yes, I know of Kagura's antics. You would not be the only fiancé, boyfriend or husband of their female counterpart to have fallen to her charms. She has you in her line of sight to be the next Taisho lady, she wants Rin eliminated."

Sesshomaru smiled and thanked him before leaving the office. He informed his family he would be staying at the hospital and that his father would need to inform the apartment complex he would no longer need the suite. He was permanently residing with Rin as soon as she was well enough. Inutaisho made calls and had his things delivered to the home he and Rin shared.

 **A/N: What will Sesshomaru do when Rin wakes and wants to leave? Can he win her back again?**


	10. Starting Over

A/N: Listen To Alive by JenniferLopez, it will explain the mood setting.

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru never left the hospital, even when his father all but told him he would have him banned from Rin's room. "Sesshomaru, it will do more harm when she wakes to see the state you are in, you haven't slept well, you don't eat, you haven't even changed from your work clothes since the day we got you here. Go home and get yourself cleaned up and I want you to eat and get some sleep. I will call you with any changes" Inutaisho told his son as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru got home to see the dusty piano in the middle of the room, he sat at the keys and started lightly playing his fingers over the keys of the song she was working on. He could hear her voice singing the words so softly in the middle of the night as he would lose himself in her voice

 **Time goes slowly now in my life**

 **Fear no more of what I'm not sure**

 **Searching for your soul**

 **The strength to stand alone**

 **The power of not knowing and letting go**

 **I guess I've found my way It's simple and it's right**

 **Feeling lucky just to be here tonight**

 **And happy just to be me and be alive**

 **Love, in and out, of my heart**

 **And though life can be strange, I can't be afraid**

 **Searching for your soul**

 **The strength to stand alone**

 **The power of not knowing and letting go**

 **I guess I've found my way It's simple and it's right**

 **Feeling lucky just to be here tonight**

 **And happy just to be me and be alive**

 **I guess I've found my way It's simple and it's right**

 **Feeling lucky just to be here tonight**

 **And happy just to be me and be alive**

Sesshomaru softly played the last notes before leaning his head down on his arms as his heart felt pain for the first time. He did not realize he fell asleep at the piano till the following morning when his phone went off. He jerked awake and quickly pulled his phone out, relieved to see it was his father, after speaking with Inutaisho, Sesshomaru took a swift shower, changed into relaxing clothes and grabbed a bite for breakfast before heading to the hospital.

He arrived just as Inutaisho left the room. "Sesshomaru, I have good news and I have great news. Good news is that Rin has woken up, the great news is, she is willing to forget about what went on with you and Kagura, she has only one request if you will allow her to have this one thing, she is willing to stay by your side and forget this event."

Sesshomaru nodded, "What is it? She can have anything she wishes, she has only to ask it." He stated as he met his father's eyes levelly and directly. Inutaisho moved him down the hall away from Rin's room as he pulled him into an empty room.

"She wants you to send Kagura away and do everything necessary to erase her from your life. Such as changing your number, your email, your office needs to know not to patch Kagura's calls through or to have security escort her from the building if she arrives." Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"I planned to do that already, she wasted her breath asking for something I was planning on doing already. I will gladly get rid of her, only reason I kept her around is because I did not want Rin to suffer with carrying hanyou pups or a full youkai as it would endanger her life." Inutaisho escorted him back to her room and opened the door, letting him pass through alone before closing it.

Rin sat up in her bed as her hands rested on her stomach, she glanced at him as she motioned for him to move closer, waiting for him to sit beside her bed. "Rin, I am sorry I did not tell you of my intentions. I did not wish to risk losing you due to carrying a hanyou, so I enlisted Kagura's assistance in birthing my heir so I would be able to keep you by my side." He explained as he gripped her hand hoping she wouldn't pull away.

Rin merely gripped his hand back, "I know Sesshomaru, and I wish I could have known. Had I known you had these worries I would have done everything to prevent them from escalating into the events that occurred." Rin said softly. "Where does this leave us now?"

Sesshomaru tipped her face to meet his as he kissed her gently. "I still love you Rin, very much and as for Kagura, she is gone. I got rid of her as soon as I got the call of you here.I wish I had thought better of my actions"

"If you could go back in time knowing what you know now, would you change anything and do it differently?" Rin asked as she met his gaze evenly. Her eyes scanning his face for any misconceptions and lies.

"Yes Rin. I would never have taken Kagura, I would have spoken to you about things and you would not be here. I am sorry Rin." Sesshomaru stated as he pulled her into his embrace. He would vow to himself she would never be hurt again because of him, he would always be honest with her from now on.

"I want to go home Sesshomaru. Can you take me home? Rin asked as he nodded and helped her up, waiting for her to change as they made their way to the desk to sign her out and head home.

A/N: Sorry it is short, I will make the next chapter longer as it will have lemons in it. I do not know how explicit yet as I am working on it in between work.


	11. What Hurts The Most

A/N: I tried to write the other chapter but the lemon between Kagome and Inuyasha just would not come out right. So I have altered the chapter.

 **Chapter 11**

Rin and Sesshomaru walked through the door to their home, Rin sat on their bed and was silent for a few minutes. "Sesshomaru, I know part of this is due to my mix –up. Had I told you about my pregnancy sooner you would not have turned to Kagura, and the more I think on it, the more I feel it is in my best interest to leave for a while." She stated as she took a deep breath.

Sesshomaru felt his heart stop, "Rin, this is my own fault, not yours. If you feel that you must leave, I will not stop you. It is within your rights, while I will regret letting you go, you deserve better than what I can give you" He stated and turned to leave the room in silence.

Rin took her time packing up a few things, she would start over when she reached her destination. She was going to where she felt was home, back to Kaede, Kagome and Inuyasha. After she had packed a few suitcases, she walked down the stairs to see Kagome smiling at her. "Hey Rin! You ready?"

Rin nodded and walked out, glancing at Sesshomaru one last time. Once she got in, Kagome started the car and drove off. Rin knew running into him was impossible as Kagome and the others lived several miles away and would be ideal for her to begin again.

She smiled slightly as she remembered the final gift for Sesshomaru, one she hoped would live with him permanently. She had taken the last images of the ultrasounds and left them on the piano with her last song she created for him.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru could feel the loneliness swarming around him and he had never felt so helpless as now. He had the one perfect woman and he lost her due to his own foolishness and pride. An envelope caught his eye as he grabbed it, opening it he pulled out papers. Some were of the ultrasounds, 2 healthy males, just as Kagome said. 'Males I will never see or be a part of' he thought. He placed the music on the holder and played it softly as he pictured her voice singing it.

 **I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me**

 **I can take a few tears now and then just let them out**

 **I'm not afraid to cry**

 **Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**

 **There are days**

 **Every now and again I pretend I'm ok but that's not what gets me**

 **What hurts the most, was being so close**

 **And having so much to say**

 **And watching you walk away**

 **Never knowing, what could have been**

 **And not seeing that loving you**

 **Is what I was trying to do**

Sesshomaru felt like a dozen kinds of fool. He had known Rin loved him, they had been a part of each other since they were in school and he played her even then. She always came back and he had hoped she would look over this as well, in the end she had enough.

 **It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

 **But I'm doing it**

 **It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

 **Still harder getting up getting dressed, living with this regret**

 **But I know If I could do it over**

 **I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken**

 **What hurts the most, was being so close**

 **And having so much to say**

 **And watching you walk away**

 **Never knowing, what could have been**

 **And not seeing that loving you**

 **Is what I was trying to do**

 **I'm not afraid to cry**

 **Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**

 **There are days**

 **Every now and again I pretend I'm ok but that's not what gets me**

 **What hurts the most, was being so close**

 **And having so much to say**

 **And watching you walk away**

 **Never knowing, what could have been**

 **And not seeing that loving you**

 **Is what I was trying to do**

 **What hurts the most, was being so close**

 **And having so much to say**

 **And watching you walk away**

 **Never knowing, what could have been**

 **And not seeing that loving you**

 **Is what I was trying to do**

Rin had reached her destination, Home. Kaede was standing at the door waiting for her, Rin blinked back tears and ran into her arms. Kaede had been a mother figure to her for as far back as she could remember. Kagome brought her cases in and Inuyasha silently took them to her room. After she unpacked and put everything away, Inuyasha was standing in her doorway.

"Come on squirt, I got a surprise for you, you are going to love it." Rin nodded and with a smile followed him to the basement, stopping when she saw what greeted her. A brand new studio for her to make her music in, she jumped on Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. "You're welcome"

Rin had set her disc up in the system as her music played through giving Rin a feel for the sound of it all. "I know a friend in music, he should be here tomorrow, he can help you put a disc together if you want. Music is basically the only thing that can help you"

He went up the stairs and left Rin to get acquainted with her new studio. Kagome pulled him aside, "How is she? She was devastated when I picked her up and I want her to be able to piece herself together and move on, with or without Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha glanced down the stairs before replying. "She is still upset, she had her heat broken again and music may very well be what she needs to immerse herself in to heal. She lost herself in music when he left her the first time, she was fine then. She just needs time Kagome. Give her that"

He took her hand and walked to their room. Kaede walked down the steps with a tray of food and a drink as she watched Rin tweak her music often, trying new sounds. "I have never seen you as peaceful as you are right now. Nor as beautiful" She set the tray down as she hugged her. "Why the long face Rin?"

"How can I be beautiful when my face repels my fiancé to make him lay with another?" She stated before sitting on her couch. Kaede sat beside her and pushed the tray towards her, no words would heal her, but perhaps some advice could help.

"Rin, you must find your way, it will only be simple when it is the right path, don't feel lucky or happy when someone expects you to. Feel happy just to be you. A strong and beautiful woman, one who will grow into herself when the time is right. Take your time, let your heart take some time to think who it loves the most and if it is worth it in the end."

Kaede went back up the stairs as Rin covered up on the couch and unknowingly fell asleep, unsure what the dawn would bring her.

 **A/N: What is in Store for him now that Rin left? How will he handle the separation from her as he struggles to get his own life back on track without her, again.**


	12. Happy Ending

Miroku was waiting with Inuyasha in the studio when Rin woke up. She silently slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower and pulled on a change of clothes she had placed in the bathroom for emergency purposes. Miroku smiled and waved as he saw her, "Hey Rin. Long time no see. How are you?" She smiled and walked over, giving him a small hug.

"I am doing ok under the circumstances. She put in her disc with the newest song she had worked on before leaving Sesshomaru, Miroku listened to the track momentarily before smiling. "Do you have lyrics for this yet Rin? If not I can help you" He said as he sat at the table with his drink. Rin shook her head before quickly turning it off.

"No, I have lyrics for the song. I am just waiting for you to be ready, that's all." She said as she sat on the chair in the recording room. She put her headphones on and waited for Miroku to take his seat at the system, he waved to let her know she could begin as the music flowed through her head.

 **Do you still touch her like you do**

 **Kiss her all over in the way I kissed with you**

 **Or when you sleep with her do you sometimes think of me**

 **Not if you love her the way I see**

 **I had to be free**

 **Had to be free**

 **It's all that I wanted**

 **I wanted to see**

 **Wanted to be**

 **Alone if I needed**

 **I had to be free**

 **Had to be free**

 **From feelings that haunted**

 **I wanted to see**

 **Wanted to be**

 **free**

Miroku watched Rin carefully, not even knowing when Kagome and Inuyasha entered the basement and stood listening. Rin had her eyes closed as she let the music wash over her, purging her of all her burdens.

And then in the evening light when the bars of freedom fall

I watch the two of you in the shadows on the wall

And when the darkness steals some of the choices from my hand

Then I begin to understand

 **I had to be free**

 **Had to be free**

 **It's all that I wanted**

 **I wanted to see**

 **Wanted to be**

 **Alone if I needed**

 **I had to be free**

 **Had to be free**

 **From feelings that haunted**

 **I wanted to see**

 **Wanted to be**

 **free**

 **I had to be free**

 **Had to be free**

 **It's all that I wanted**

 **I wanted to see**

 **Wanted to be**

 **Alone if I needed**

 **I had to be free**

 **Had to be free**

 **From feelings that haunted**

 **I wanted to see**

 **Wanted to be**

 **free**

Rin slowly held out the last note as it softened into the music, Miroku cut it off before waving to her she was all set. Rin left the room and sat on the couch as she was caught up in the thoughts of her own memories. Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha knew they could do nothing and as such, left her to her thoughts.

Kaede stepped into the basement and sat beside her. "Come now Rin, would he wish for you to be saddened? It should be he who is saddened." Rin shook her head as she wiped her tears. "I know he messed up, but you can't let it continue to get you down. You must draw on your own strength now."

"I know my way Kaede, I just don't know if I am ready to forgive him. His actions hurt me so much and Kagura of all people." She said as she snuggled with her pillow. Kaede smiled and slid a plate of cookies closer to her.

"If you know your way, then you know what you must do Rin. But again, I must ask that you take the time needed for your heart to decide if it Loves Sesshomaru enough to look past this and start over." Kaede said before leaving her to her thoughts.

Over the months Rin's health slowly started worsening after the birth of her twin pups. She refused to eat, all she wanted to do was sleep because in her dreams, Sesshomaru was still hers and loyally. Kaede had to call Sesshomaru and inform him of Rin's failing health and Kagome's care of his pups in the absence of their mother.

Sesshomaru stepped into the basement her favorite song playing softly as he watched her sleep, the words falling on his ears.

 **I didn't hear you leave**

 **I wonder how am I still here**

 **And I don't want to move a thing**

 **It might change my memory**

 **Oh I am what I am**

 **I'll do what I want**

 **But I can't hide**

 **I won't go**

 **I won't sleep**

 **I can't breathe**

 **Until you're resting here with me**

 **I won't leave**

 **I can't hide**

 **I cannot be**

 **Until you're resting here with me**

 **I don't want to call my friends**

 **They might wake me from this dream**

 **And I can't leave this bed**

 **Risk forgetting all that's been**

 **Oh I am what I am**

 **I'll do what I want**

 **But I can't hide**

 **I won't go**

 **I won't sleep**

 **I can't breathe**

 **Until you're resting here with me**

 **I won't leave**

 **I can't hide**

 **I cannot be**

 **Until you're resting here with me**

Sesshomaru slid his hand up her arm softly, her body stirring softly as she woke from her dream. Her eyes fell on Sesshomaru's face, "No, you're not real. I don't want to wake up, let me stay here where I can be with you Sesshomaru." His heart broke as he realized he was responsible for this and he alone.

"Rin, I am really here. Kaede called me and I came to see you. I know I do not deserve you Rin, but I can't make it without you. My study is a mess, you are not around to keep me in line, keep everything running perfectly….I had not realized how difficult it was until you were not there. I need you Rin, In my life, my heart, my very world. I am just sorry I didn't realize I was lost without you." He held his hand up, palm facing her, a secret they had so they knew the other was really there.

Rin placed her hand to his before his own hand closed around her fingers, interlocking their hands. Rin let out a small cry as Sesshomaru pulled her into his embrace. "Inuyasha if you would have Kagome get some food for Rin, I would appreciate it." He said, sensing his half-brother in the shadows of the stairs.

Within minutes Kagome was bringing Rin soul with Vegetables and soft meats. Sesshomaru sat beside Rin and watched her eat her food slowly as her own hands were shaking from the effort of holding a spoon. Kagome brought in two bundles that were squirming, Rin's eyes fell on the bundles before she was attempting to reach out for them. "Easy Rin, Kagome will bring them to you. Just sit back and relax." Sesshomaru stated as he took the first one with the blue crescent moon and silver hair. Rin was handed the second one with brown hair like hers and silver ears the color of his father's hair.

"What are their names Kagome?" Rin asked, Kagome smiled as she motioned for a moment and brought the dishes up the stairs and returning moments later. Rin was playing with his fingers while Sesshomaru was letting his other son play with his hair.

"We didn't name them, that was for you to do Rin. I do hope you understand that the pups are used to me and Inuyasha's scent. As you were sick and Sesshomaru was not around." Rin's eyes saddened that she missed her chance to bond with her pups. Inuyasha walked down and pulled Kagome towards the stairs.

"The pups can get re-acquainted with their parents Kagome. It is a personal thing so we should get going." He shoved her up the stairs and closed the door, leaving the two in silence. Rin smiled as her pups' eyes shone with curiosity.

"How about Ichirou for the first born, he is the one with silver hair and as for the second one, how about Hajime?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru pondered the suggestions with deep thought. "Ichirou for first son and Hajime for Beginning. For our pups are a symbol of a new start for us"

Sesshomaru smiled, "Yes, the names are perfect for them. I am just wondering if they will be behaved or if they will not be content unless they find trouble" Sesshomaru said with a small laugh. Rin smiled and leaned against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. For once, things could go right in her life and maybe she would get her happy ending after all.

 **A/N: This will be the end of this story, as I plan on making a sequel that focuses more on the two sons Ichirou and Hajime. Rin and Sesshomaru will be in sequel, but the plot will be on their two sons**


End file.
